Ways To Be Together
by LilyPE
Summary: Seventh Year,and James has steeled himself for another set of merciless rejections from the love of his life,Lily Evans. The Headboy and Headgirl seem to get along really well for the fist part of the year. Will it last or will the teenage angst,drama and an upcoming war ruin everything for the two. Jily and other ships, WIP. Please review,if you want me to continue.


**A/N: Hi Everybody, this is my first ever story on and I really hope you people like it.**

 **Disclaimer- If you think I own Harry Potter, you need St. Mungo's. :D**

 **Chapter 1:** **News**

* * *

Surprisingly, the day was sunny. It was one particular morning of 1977, when our story begins. Lily Marie Evans of Spinner's End had just woken up to the sounds of a very angry barn owl, sitting on her bedroom window. She took the post from the owl, "Demanding little thing, aren't you?", asked Lily as she passed on a few owl treats to the bird.

She opened the envelope and let out a scream as a shiny golden badge fell out of it. A scream, which made the bird on the window sill fly away, leaving the unfinished treats behind, a scream which made Roger Evans cut his cheek while shaving, a scream which Petunia claims blotched up her makeup for the very distinguished breakfast to which Vernon was taking her to.

"Bloody hell, Lily, what is wrong with you?", came Petunia's shrill voice from down the stairs.

Lily sprinted down, badge in one hand and letter in the other.

"Daddy, Tuney, I've been made Head Girl. Oh Merlin! Can you believe this?"

The other two members of the family remained stunned for a moment. It was Petunia, who broke the silence first, with her ugly voice and fake enthusiasm. "Of course Lily, you'll be the head freak of the freak school, I seriously cannot think of a more desirable job.", she said, her jealousy winning over her love.

"Tuney, that's no way to talk to your sister.", Mr. Evans reproached," Oh and Lily dear, I'm so proud of you.", he pulled his younger daughter into a hug," And I'm sure, so would be your mother."

Lily only paid attention to her father. She had long mastered the ability to ignore her sister's bitter comments. But as she looked down at the golden badge, with the letters HG inscribed on it, she couldn't help but wonder who the other head freak of the freak school was.

Was it maybe Lupin? Or Snape? 'Please let it not be Snape', she thought, Merlin, that would be a cruel joke. Diggory, perhaps? Or maybe someone who wasn't a prefect at all.

She knew that Dumbledore could be unpredictable, but what she didn't know was just how unpredictable he could be.

* * *

On the same morning, a few miles away, James Charlus Potter woke up with a splitting headache and a naked girl curled up against him. He couldn't for the life of him remember what had happened last night. The only thing he remembered was that Sirius had forced him to go drinking at the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't even remember the girl's name who he had probably shagged last night, and was currently in bed with. He untangled himself from the girl, dressed himself and set out to look for a hangover potion.

"Mmmhmmm, James? ", the girl looked up at him.

"Yeah, uhh- ", James found it really awkward that he didn't even know her name.

"Last night was amazing.", she said, drawing out the A and smiling dreamily.

"Sure, err, listen. You need to go; my parents are downstairs. So just apparate out, yeah? In about ten minutes tops? See ya.", and saying this our arrogant hero strutted off, leaving a very confused and very hurt bird, up in his bedroom.

James brushed his teeth and went downstairs for his morning coffee and the The Daily Prophet.

He had lied to the girl. His parents were on another mission for the Auror Department.

He saw an owl approaching the window, carrying two envelopes. Must be Sirius and his Hogwarts letter. He opened the window, took the envelopes and opened the one addressed to him.

His breathing hitched as he saw the badge which had fallen on the floor, thanks to his numb hands.

"Shit," He said, very articulately, one might say, before shouting, "PADFOOT, get your lazy arse down here. Right this second, you git."

It wasn't two minutes before Sirius Black, with his handsome, hungover face and a semi naked body descended the stairs, with a look of extreme alarm in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Prongs, are you okay?", he asked urgently.

"Yes.", James could barely mutter.

Sirius dropped down on the huge couch sprawled across the living room of the Potter Manor and eyed the envelopes in James's hand with derision.

"If you shouted for me, just to tell me that our letters have arrived, while I was enjoying the most splendid hangover, ever, I solemnly swear, Prongs, that I'll get Tipsy to screw you over."

"Did Master Sirius, call Tipsy, sir?", came the voice of a squeaking house elf.

"No, Tipsy, you can go.", said James and as she left, he said, "Sirius, I'm Head Boy."

Sirius let out a howl of laugher. He doubled over and grabbed his belly.

"SIRIUS!", James shouted, "SIRIUS, I'm not kidding, for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius looked up to see, James's solemn face and sobered up a little.

"No shit, mate?", he asked.

"No shit.", answered James.

Sirius whistled.

"Always knew Dumbledore was off his rocker.", Sirius said, "But mate, imagine all the things we could do,", he was suddenly very excited, "You'll have all the passwords of the castle! Damn it'll be so much fun!", but after one look at James's face, he added, "You aren't growing responsibility, are you?"

"I don't know, Padfoot, tell me, who do you think got Head Girl?", James asked.

"Evans, obviously.", Sirius snorted.

It was an almost stupid question, James knew, but he had to confirm it from someone else who was less obsessed with the girl.

"We're getting our own dorms, Pads.", James said.

"Oh, damn, that means- "

"That means exactly what you said, Padfoot. This year is going to be one hell of a year." James said with a

glint in his hazel eyes.

He couldn't help but be excited. Lily was going to be his co-head.

'This year, I'll get her.', James swore to himself, steeling himself for all the rejections that were to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment saying anything, It'll really mean a lot, especially if you want me to continue, I've got everything written down till Chapter 10, so I'll post if you guys tell me to. Thank you, so much.**

 **LilyPE**


End file.
